A Halloween To My Immortal
by TymanTB
Summary: The October before The Lightning Thief, Camp Half Blood had it's last Halloween dance, and Annabeth is determined to impress the blonde Son Of Hermes. What will happen? Rated T for alchohol and later Chapters. Contains AnnabethXLuke and hints toward SilenaXBeckendorf and SilenaXLuke. Contains spoilers for The Last Olympian, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween at Camp Half Blood**

**I recently reread the Percy Jackson series, and I loved them, again. I thought of this while I was looking at costumes online (I know, it's early). This takes place a year before The Lightning Thief. I own nothing, I'm not trying to profit from this (Although reviews would be nice) I hope you like my story.**

Annabeth Chase looked into the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time in the past ten minutes. She was nervous. This year was the first time she was going to the camps yearly Halloween dance, and this was the first year that Chiron had allowed the campers to wear costumes they had purchased.

A month earlier, two cabins at a time would leave camp for a day (escorted by Argus and Chiron, who had returned for a while from his 'secret' mission) to buy a Halloween costume. Luckily for Annabeth, Athena's cabin went with Aphrodite, so she had begged Silena to help her find an amazing costume, to wow her crush.

Now, what who could the young Annabeth Chase like so much, she was willing to act almost like a daughter of Aphrodite herself to impress him? Luke Castellan, that's who. Even though he was almost six years older than herself, she couldn't help but like the young, blonde, blue eyed son of Hermes. Silena and Annabeth spent almost three hours searching for the perfect costume that they thought would melt Lukes heart. Now, a month later, Annabeth sat in the Aphrodite cabin, Silena just finishing her makeup on her costume.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked, nervously

"Well, if Luke doesn't think you look amazing, he's obviously blind." Silena persuaded. Although, she was jealous that Annabeth could be seen with Luke in public. If Silena approached him, people could get suspicious.

"Thanks, Silena. You're real friend." Annabeth smiled, while leaning over to hug her friend, and was surprised when Silena pulled away quickly.

"No probs, but, don't hug me, you might crumple your hair! Besides, you should head down to the training Arena. I don't know why Chiron insisted the dance would be held there, but we made it look beautiful! Luke should already be there." Silena advised, a little guilty.

"Alright, thanks again!" Annabeth called while running out of the cabin towards the training arena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween at Camp Half Blood**

**I recently reread the Percy Jackson series, and I loved them, again. I thought of this while I was looking at costumes online (I know, it's early). This takes place a year before The Lightning Thief. This is going to be in separate parts (It was originally just all going to be one long story, but I think cutting it up will make it, not run smoother, but will make it easier to read in a way. I own nothing, I'm not trying to profit from this (Although reviews would be nice) I hope you like my story. **

Silena was right when she said the Aphrodite cabin worked hard to make the training arena look good. The beat up dummies were gone, the floor was polished, if you didn't know better, you would never know this was a training arena. The lighting had been charmed or something, the lights were multiple colours, but at the same time, looked nothing like a night club, they were different if you looked at one individually, but if you just looked around, the room was just tinted an almost hazy colour. There were decorations of streamers and balloons everywhere, and there were about twenty campers already at the dance mingling.

Annabeth smoothed out her dress (The only one she could find that went past her thigh, mortal costumes were so degrading) fixed her hair (like there could be an imperfection, Silena had hairsprayed the Hades out of her hair) before entering the room. Taking a look while inside, she could see that out of the twenty some inside, none were from Ares, and that the majority of people were from the Hermes or Aphrodite cabin. Nervously, Annabeth continued inside, before being stopped by Mr. D.

"Hello Annie Bell. What are you doing?" Mr. D asked looking down at his clipboard.

"Going to the dance, is there a problem with that?" Annabeth asked, wondering if maybe there was an age restriction to enter the dance.

"No, I wanted to be sure that-" Mr. D muttered looking up and stopped mid sentence after looking at the young demigod. Not that he would ever be sexually attracted to a camper, but in a 'I've-been-a-father-figure-in-a-way-for-the-past-five-years' way, she looked gorgeous.

Annabeth was dressed in a light purple dress that went mid thigh, and fit her figure loosely. The dress was plain with no designs, but sparkled around the bottom. Her long blonde hair was braided into a crown around her forehead, then down her back loosely. She was dressed as a princess, a contrary to the Aphrodite girls, who were in near corset tightness, and extremely short. Honestly, the other girls looked awful compared to Annabeth and her simple, yet sophisticated dress.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked, concerned

"Sorry, I got lost in thought. I was making sure you coming to the dance. If you will excuse me, I must speak with Chiron for a moment." Mr. D said lamely, while rushing off. He wouldn't admit it, but Annabeth had reminded him of his wife.

Annabeth wondered around the room a few times, looking for someone to talk to. She usually didn't go to the camps dances, as the other girls were usually dressed in trashy outfits, as was the case now. Annabeth felt childish in her princess dress, while the others were dressed sexily. She hoped Selina would arrive soon, as her dress was similar in length. Her prayers were answered, when she heard a call from her friend,

"Annabeth! You look even more amazing then you did five minutes ago!" Selina called happily, in her Dorothy costume. Hers was a bit longer in length then Annabeths', since in her last conversation with Luke, he mentioned how he was sick of the girls wearing such short dresses. Selina kept, this information to herself, but did help Annabeth pick an expectable dress.

"Really? You're the best! I would have probably went in the hotdog costume if you didn't help me pick out a costume!" Annabeth joked, although, she was tempted to go in the hotdog costume. She figured Luke would think it was hilarious.

"No problem, and that would have been so cute!" Selina laughed, and suddenly turned serious, "Are you going to ask him to dance?"

"I don't know. He's almost six years older!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I think you'd be fine, you guys are friends right?" Selina asked, but she had no worries. She had gotten Luke to promise to dance with Annabeth at least once tonight, so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Ya, but what if-" Annabeth attempted to ask, but was interrupted by Selina

"No buts! Just wait for a slow song, and ask him!" Selina exclaimed


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween at Camp Half Blood**

**Yay! Three reviews already! I'm not used to this, since most of my stories aren't from popular books/movies. I know the chapters are short, but the story is supposed to be short, but because one chapter is going include song lyrics, I wanted to cut it up beforehand. And, yes the story has to do with My Immortal by Evanescence (The album version, so it's slower) which If you've read all the books, it kind of reflects on Annabeth and Luke's relationship. Here is part three of my trilogy. Once again, I don't own the characters, the book, the songs involved, or the idea of spiking punch. Thanks for reading.**

Annabeth wandered around, and danced with a few people. She rocked out with Selina to Dancing Queen (Something she would probably regret later) and laughed when Selina danced right into Charles Beckendorf, dressed as a lego amn, who everyone knew had a huge crush on Selina. She giggled loudly as he held her up, and she hiccupped slightly.

"Is she alright?" I asked, confused by the look on Beckendorfs face.

"Fine, did she have any of the punch? I think the Stoll brothers spiked it." Beckendorf asked, concerned

"Is it? I told her not to drink it!" Annabeth exclaimed, concerned for her friend, that moment, she heard the first notes to the first slow song of the evening, My Immortal by Evanescence.

"Annabeth! It's a slow song! Go ask Luke! And I'll dance with you!" Selina exclaimed drunkly, and forced Beckendorf to dance with her.

I turned around, took two steps, walked into a giant hotdog and nearly fell over, but the hotdog caught me. I looked up, and almost laughed out loud. There in the hotdog costume, was Luke Castellan. I felt my face turn red instantly wondering if he heard Selinas' outburst.

"Hi, Luke." I laughed, "Nice costume."

"Oh thanks, you look amazing, Annabeth." He looked around for a moment, and said, "Everyone is dancing, want to dance with me?"

"Sure! I don't know how though." I said, embarrassed and flustered

Smiling, Luke took my hand, and put around his neck, and he placed his on my waist. The song had already started, but I didn't care, we just swayed to the beat.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

I sighed as we swayed, I could feel him breathing against me, and silently thanked Silena for convincing me not to wear the hotdog costme. Luke smelt good, like cologne, and he was taller than me, so I could almost hear his heart beside me. I looked up and noticed him smiling at me, I smiled back shyly and looked away, and heard him chuckle.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I looked over, and saw Beckendorf and Selina dancing, and smiled. They were cute. I knew Selina was seeing someone, but she wouldn't tell me who. I wasn't concerned, she was smart, and wouldn't do anything stupid. I looked up again and saw Luke looking at Selina and Beckendorf dancing too.

"They're cute." I stated, and he looked down at me and smiled.

"Yep." He agreed, ending the conversation.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

When the song finished, we untangled ourselves, and Luke grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiling.

"I'll see you later, my princess." As he walked away to talk to some other friends


End file.
